Percie Jackson, Daughter Of Who? (A Percy Jackson Fanfiction)
by TheMaidenOfTheHunt
Summary: Fem!Percy story. All her life after years of abuse she feared that she would never receive love from anyone other than her mother. And then came along Andrew Chase, she thought that she had finally found the one. But alas the life of a demigod is never easy. Betrayed and heartbroken she is banished from camp and runs away to a better life. AU after the Titan's Curse. *On Hiatus.*
1. Chapter One

Title: **Thalassa Jackson, Daughter Of Who? (A Percy Jackson Fanfiction)**  
Category: Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Author: TheMaidenOfTheHunt  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 12-06-15, Updated: 03-23-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,555

 _It hurts the most when the person that made you feel so special yesterday, makes you feel so unwanted today..._

 **Percie's Pov**

Today was the day that i would give Andrew a promise ring as a symbol of my love and loyalty to him. I had been on a quest for Athena for almost half a year trying to gain Athena's approval for my relationship with her son. I didn't exactly miss camp. Camp kept reminding me of all the people who had died in the wars; Silena, Zoe, Luke and so many others. Recently the campers had began blaming everything on me, every death, every betrayal every mistake was my fault. Are they right? Is it my fault? It can't all be, can it?

Things have been a little hectic. It started when my hypocritical older sister first came to camp. Now that was a huge letdown. For years I wanted an older brother or sister. Then I met Triton and we all know how that went. Although after a few years our relationship improved with help from Dad. He called us his favorite children and told us that it would make him sad to see us fight. Now I have Triton wrapped around my little finger. But my relationship with Amphitrite is tentative at best. Anyway back to Kali.

 **Flashback**

I was in the training room slashing dummies, trying to work up the nerve to ask Athena for her approval of my relationship with her son. Athena hates my guts for simply being a child of Poseidon.

I heard a feminine scream and ran towards the source of the sound. There i saw a girl about my age with girl about my age with crimson, red hair and blue eyes running away from a pack of hell hounds. I easily defeated them and then i turned around to see the camp cheering. I blushed and looked down. When i finally glanced up i saw girl glaring at me. Did I do something wrong?

Wonder who is her godly parent. I didn't have long to wait because a triton started I above his head. Something about it seemed a little forced. Like how it kept shaking and fading but i was probably the only one who noticed so i decided to keep quiet. After all most people would just think that I was jealous of having a new sibling at camp especially one that looks older that me. Where has she been all this time? She should have most likely been the prophecy child. Now no need to get bitter. But we really could have used another powerhouse demigod during the wars.

 **Flashback Over**

I headed back to camp and climbed half blood hill and looked down. It all looked so peaceful. I headed to the big house where Chiron seemed surprised to see me and a little nervous too. I shrugged it off and went to the beach. I pulled off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. As usual the sea energized me but it turned gray almost immediately Poseidon came out of the water.

"Hi dad! What brings you here?" that was probably the stupidest thing i could have said.

 **Third Person's POV**

Poseidon stood there with an emotionless look on his face.

Once described by Sally Jackson as "tall, handsome, powerful, yet gentle", Poseidon has black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. His hands are also scarred like an old-time fisherman's. When casual (which is almost always), he wore Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it (or any other Hawaiian shirt), and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat."

 **Poseidon's POV**

Seeing her sweet ,trusting face almost made me turn around. But it was either her or my people and I'm sad to say its either her or my people. And I'm sorry to say but my duty as a king must come before my duties as a father.

"Percie my daughter I just want to tell you that no matter what you do I will always love you. You are my favorite daughter and my most treasured in millenia. Please I don't want to do thus but my asshole of a brother Zeus has forced my hand. It is either you or my people. Please forgive me some day." I sobbed as I handed her a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace. "I love you. Run , run far away from thus wretched place. Some of the more pig headed Olympians have decided that you are to powerful and want to kill you. I am so sorry that I failed you."

With those parting words I ran off into the sea.

 **Percie's Pov**

I stood there with my mouth open trying to process the information i had just been given.

You know to be honest I really should have expected this eventually. The Olympians are major idiots. I looked at the necklace in my hand feeling its mystical power. So it's most likely a weapon or armor. I'm so happy that I had a father who cares even if was only for a little while.I ran back to my cabin at top speed feeling my hair flowing in the wind and the wind gently caressing my skin.

I opened the door of my cabin pleased to see that my sister Kali and her dude of the day weren't there.

Since I'm gonna have to run away tomorrow I might as well get some rest and tell my love goodbye. So looks like I can't have my fairy tale wedding after all.

 _ **Third Person's Pov**_

 _She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor. Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"_

 **Time Lapse**

I groaned and woke up. Thankfully it had been a dreamless sleep. It was still light outside. I lay in my bed and listened to my surroundings. Someone else is here besides me. Two people , they're in the cabin heading to Kali's room. It's a boy and a girl. I wonder who it could be? I sneaked along to Kali's room where the ass had left her room for open. I saw two people sucking in each other's faces. Then they started undressing each other. Okay to much information time to go now.

"Oh Andrew." Kali moaned. As far as i know there is only one Andrew at camp.

"You are so much better than your sister what's her face. I only used her because she was the most popular camper at the moment." Andrew groaned.

Andrew's Pov

Ugh Kali is so needy. But she is experienced in the art of certain things. But her body does leave a few things to be wanted unlike Thálassa. Now that chick had a hot body. Medium size boobs, full but firm which probably haven't finished growing yet and a fine, firm ass.

 **Percie's Pov**

Something inside of me died right there and then. I went to my bedroom and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. On it i wrote:

 _Dear readers_

 _I know I was banished for reasons you believe true. I was banished Kali tricked you into believing whatever she told you about me and you hung off her every word because she was the new hero, the next leader for you flock of sheep. Only a few didn't._

 _I am grateful to those few who stuck by my side while I was being betrayed, for those who believed and cared for me through thick and thin and didn't just use me to get what they wanted._

 _I now know why loyalty is a fatal flaw. Not that I would destroy the world to save my friends but my friends would destroy me. I can never forgive those that betrayed me._

 _That is another part of why loyalty is horrible. After being betrayed I don't feel any love for you traitors, only hatred and sadness._

 _When you need me, I won't need you._

 _When you need someone to love you, I won't love you back._

 _When you need me to save the world again, I won't fight for you._

 _When you need a true hero, I won't be there to save you._

 _I hope you know what you lost because it won't be coming back. I was at the top of the building; you all gave me the push to send me over the edge. Thálassa Jackson is dead, only my legacy will remain. Even if it is tainted._

 _Yours truly_

 _A woman once known as Persephone 'Percie' Jackson, a girl betrayed_

She read it over a few times before putting it in an envelope labelled.

To Chiron, campers and the gods

From Percie

She thought it wasn't enough so she pulled off his camp necklace and put it inside with the note, 'Begin anew' she thought. She sealed the envelope and began to write another.

Sincerely yours,

Percie Jackson

I packed my bag making sure to leave all my camp t-shirts behind. Thank Aphrodite for the bottomless backpack that doesn't get heavier no matter what you put in it. I slipped on my black jeans, teal t-shirt with matching Nikes.

Authors Note

This is my first story I hope I did well. Constructive criticism is much appreciated but please no outright hate. Please review, favourite and follow, its the nectar and ambrosia of writers. I need help deciding a pairing if there will be one.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: **Thalassa Jackson, Daughter Of Who? (A Percy Jackson Fanfiction)**  
Category: Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
Author: TheMaidenOfTheHunt  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 12-06-15, Updated: 03-23-16

Chapters: 2, Words: 741

 _Sometimes I wish I never met you, so when I lay in bed at night I wouldn't have anything to be sad about._

 **Percie's POV**

I ran for about fifteen miles and i wasn't even tired. I was running without a destination. I could go home. I took a drachma out of my pocket and said "O Iris Goddess of Rainbows please accept my offering and show me Sally Jackson."

I waited for a few minutes but then nothing happened. "Iris?" I asked "Where's the image"

"I'm sorry," a sympathetic voice called out. "I am not allowed to show the realm of Hades. "

I sank to my knees crying, even my own mother is gone. Is my life really so horrible. I wonder who I fucked up in my past life? Maybe I should just end it all. But no, as long as I still have friends no matter how few in number there is no need to take such drastic action. I hiked along the road side for about another five miles before i began to feel tired. I gathered some kindling and started a fire. The fire began to grow and twist until it made the form of a human to be more specific it created Lady Hestia. I got down and one knee and bowed.

"Why do you bow to me child?" Lady Hestia asked as if truly confused."Please get up."

"I bow to those who deserve it. " I smiled "I do not mean to rude but why are you here Lady Hestia. "

"I am here to tell you the truth," She confessed. "as well as one other thing but that will come later."

"What truth Lady Hestia? " I asked politely.

"Please do not call me Lady, I'm your Aunt and I would like it if you called me. Thálassa its because the gods think that you can overthrow them. They believe that you have enough influence over the roman and greek demigods, nature spirit and even minor gods to lead them to a rebellion. Thálassa you battled with Ares and won and that was before you achieved such great power." Aunt Hestia praised me causing me to blush.

"Imagine now, you could probably put up a good fight against your father. But not all the Gods believe that you should die. Hades and I (Hestia) believe that you should live. We are ever thankful to you for what you did for us. Aphrodite also wants you to live, something about your ship setting sail being the greatest .Unsurprisingly Artemis also wants you to live, you being a female and all. Apollo does as well because he generally follows his sister's decisions. Hermes does not what to lose a pranking buddy and your father loves you dearly. "

Thálassa: But wouldn't that be seven to seven? Hades, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon and you versus Ares, Athena, Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Demeter and Dionysus."

"Wouldn't that be seven vs seven making it tied." I inquired.

"Because Zeus is king he says that he gets two votes, my brother is such a pig headed fool. Anyway the other reason i came here was because i want to make you my champion." She admitted.

"Why would you want me as your champion?" I questioned. "I'm just a useless demigoddess.

"That Percie is where you are wrong. You are a beautiful, loyal, trustworthy and kind demigoddess. But you do tend to think negatively of yourself. Now stop degrading yourself and keep quiet so i can bless you." The eldest child of Kronos commanded with mock seriousness.

Third Person's Pov

Lady Hestia leaned over and gave Percie a hug. A warm orange glow emitted from Lady Hestia's body and transferred to Percie. A look of utter peace and content rested on Percie's face and all to soon it disappeared. It was a peace rarely seen on a demigod's face.

"Your new powers include fire teleportation, being able to instantly create fires, fire messaging, being able to summon home cooked meals and give someone the feeling of hope, courage and peace," Lady Hestia listed. "Use your new powers wisely.

Lady Hestia disappeared into the flames and vanished. The fire became again and Percie closed her eyes and fell asleep on the floor and thankfully she had no dreams.

 _Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?_

 _Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_

 _ **Author's Note**_

Please review any possible parings, thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites. It really brightens the beginning of my boring Christmas vacation.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Percie **Jackson, Daughter Of Who? (A Percy Jackson Fanfiction)**

Category: Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Author: TheMaidenOfTheHunt  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 12-06-15, Updated: 03-23-16

 _Chapters: 3, Words: 762_

 _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of the gods , which is why we call it the present_."

Kali's POV

Finally that stupid _sister_ of mine is gone. Like damn the campers are stupid. Like who believes a new camper over a two time war veteran. And stealing her boyfriend was the icing in the cake.

Like how dare she be better than me. Master will be so proud that I got rid of the Heroine Of Olympus. And honestly did they really think that Poseidon broke the oath twice. Anyway I'm so glad that I don't have to see her pretty little face anymore, I hope she gets eaten by a hellhound.

Wait that gives me an idea. It's something that will break her if I haven't finished the job yet. Oh I'm gonna get promoted for sure. I'm sure Master can arrange a little accident where the sea bitch falls into the pit. What would make it even better was if we could get her to land straight into Kronos' lap.

Percie's POV

I woke up to another dream free night to my pleasure. I'm so happy to have a new mother figure in my life. I already loved Aunty Hestia and now I'm her adopted daughter but she doesn't know that I know.

I packed my bags and started walking in a random direction, I shouldn't stick around one area too long after all I heard that demigods of the Big Three have a pretty strong smell. I already miss CHB, I miss Clary (Clarisse), Chiron, Travis, Conner and Katie I even miss Andrew my ex.

He was my first boyfriend and my first kiss and my first love. He would be the one to hold me when I needed to grieve. Andy held me through Silena and Charles and Ethan and Zoe and even Luke. He was my ray of sunshine when I could only see stormy clouds. He dumped me for my own sister and we never even officially broke up.

I miss my Mommy and her blue cookies, tucking me into bed, kissing goodnight, soothing all my fears and being the best Mom ever. I always hated lying her but yet I did it on a regular basis. I always thought that I was protecting her until I found out that she was protecting me.

Flashback

I am so happy cause my teacher let us go early but I had to walk come and was almost mugged. But I was still very happy because Mommy said that she would be coming home early and my pre-k teacher gave me a gold star. I hope Gabe isn't home, he's a big meanie and he hits me alot and when I cry he laughs.

I wanted to tell Mommy but he said that he would hurt and make her sleep forever. I may be four but Mommy said that I'm very smart but I can't read cause I have dyslexia and ADHD. See I'm very smart cause I spelt them correctly.

I was at the apartment and I put my ear to the door and listened to see if Gabe had meanie friends over. When he has his friends I go to the park and talk to the fish. Don't tell anyone but Mommy says that I imagine talking to the fish. But I like the fish cause they call me Little Princess.

I didn't hear anything so I opened the with my big girl key and went inside. Gabe or Smelly Gabe wasn't there because he wasn't Hoggin the entire couch like usual. I call him Smelly Gabe because his breath is yucky. There were almost a million bottles on the floor so I had to be careful when I was walking.

I opened Mommy and Gabe's room and saw Mommy on the bed with lots of ketchup on her. Not it's blood, did Gabe hit Mommy too? Mommy was crying and kept repeating the name Poseidon a lot and oh gods.

Flashback Over

That had been a traumatizing moment in my short, bitter childhood. To learn that both my Mother and I were being abused by the same wretched, vile man. To think tat we both thought that we were protecting each other. I wonder what she thought changed when a year later Gabe stopped abusing her completely.

I had made a deal with a devil. Mother wouldn't have to get abused and instead I would take it all. That was when the abuse really started, at a mere five years old. I don't regret that decision and I never will, I would o anything to protect my Mother.


	4. Chapter Four

Fanfiction

Title: **Percie Jackson, Daughter Of Who?** (A Percy Jackson Fanfiction)

Category: Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Author: TheMaidenOfTheHunt

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Published: 12-06-15, Updated: 03-2-16

Chapters: 4, Words: 711

 **Chapter Four**

 **Third Person's Pov**

Percie woke up in the morning, screaming. She was shaking and sweating in her sleeping bag, looking around frantically wondering where she was. She took some deep breaths when she realized that he was in the forest, in a cave, alone. It was a recurring nightmare that had been happening to Percie since the betrayal.

 **Percie's Pov**

I kept seeing them every time i closed my eyes. My Mother, Father and the friends that still cared about me lying on the forest flor in a big puddle of blood. I can't explain the dream but I just knew that they had been brutally murdered, chopped down by the gods as punishments for my so called betrayal. I don't know who I can trust anymore except for Aunty Hestia. Life may not be meaningless but half of my life I have lived a lie.

I gathered my belongings and stuffed them into my bottomless back, to be more precise the inside of the bag was attached to a small pocket dimension (it's bigger on the inside*), or at least that's what Andy said. I have always loved and will always love him. I cannot blame him for hurting me, it must have been unintentional because i know that he would never purposefully destroy my heart.

I guess that I sound like one of those love sick first world teenage girls on those sappy teen shows I'd heard about. I met Andrew during a particularly rough stretch in my short, miserable life. My self harm had been on an all time high, I was suicidal. Andy had been the light that had guided me out of that dark tunnel. Every time I felt tempted to pull the blade or forgo a few meals Andrew would be there, he had been my rock.

 **Third Person's POV**

 **TheMaidenOfTheHunt**

"Soon my dear grandchild you will be mine," a certain golden eyes titan of time yelled. "I may be stuck in this wretched place for a few millennia but I will still have you my prized possession. Strong, beautiful and powerful, you remind me of Rhea in her younger days before she betrayed me. I wonder how my wife is doing, maybe I'll pay her a visit.

 **TheMaidenOfTheHunt**

A demonic dog howled signalling to his pack that he had found prey. Tonight the pack would feast on the body of a demigod.

 **TheMaidenOfTheHunt**

A faint howl was heard in the distance signalling to the green eyed demigod that it was time to get on the move. Percie hefted her backpack unto her petite shoulders and took off running as fast as any child of Hermes. As she ran she jumped over fallen trees and ducked under low hunting branches. In the back of her mind she knew that she would eventually have to fight the hellhounds as she had been taught that hellhounds would stick to their prey until death.

The first howl was joined by answering companions. Their padded paws landed heavily on the carpeted forest floor. The Alpha led the chase, his soulless red eyes trying to penetrate the into the deep forest.

Percie gritted her teeth as came upon a large clearing. To her front was a cliff, to her back was a pack of hungry hellhounds and on either side of her was a dense forest. She pulled out a seemingly innocent pen from her front pocket and clicked it. The beasts of hell watched curiously and hungrily as the pen elongated into a three foot sword.

Author's Note

Hello my hunters and huntresses. This is TheMaidenOfTheHunt here aka Artemis. Sorry I haven't updated in a month I honestly have no valid excuse. So I have two options of where this story could progress.

A). Percie kicks the hellhounds asses and escapes only mildly harmed. In this one she doesn't get captured by Kronos.

B). Percie loses the fight because more monster join and she is kidnapped and taken to Kronos. This one would have more angst.

Oh and also please vote in a paring.

Artemis Out.


	5. Author's Note

**Attention!**

Hello people i am looking for a beta or co-author or whatever its called. Please PM me or review if you are interested. Oh, and sorry for not updating recently. I'm kinda busy with school and stuff. I have like 15 subjects to write exams for. I'll be updating more often in the summer. Once again i bid you a farewell.


	6. Chapter Five

**Kronos' POV**

I sat on my throne patiently waiting for my minions to retrieve my dear granddaughter. Using my powers i could see everything without physically leaving Tartarus. I saw Percie slice through the entire pack of hellhounds with ease. I must say that i am quite impressed, but that won't stop me from taking my prize. I looked on as the second and third waves of monsters were decimated by the green eyed demigoddess. I gave the orders for the stronger monsters to reveal themselves. I had made sure not to underestimate the daughter of my second son this time around. In the end it had been the reason of my inevitable defeat. Honestly, I am feeling pretty disgusted with the creatures under my command. Does the Minotaur have no shame? Who the fuck gets killed by the same demigod three fucking times, and a girl none the less. I guess that it had probably inspired the Cretan Bull to avenge his son because he kinda kicked his ass into high gear.

I'll make sure that we enjoy her stay in the pit. Percie was it? She's too pretty for her own good and that won't get her far down here. She'll regret that she's didn't side with me the first time, this time she doesn't have a choice. No matter how long it takes I'll get her to side with me, after all I'm the only remaining deity of time. So its decided for every year that passes on the surface twenty years will pass here. It should be enough to break my favorite granddaughter.

I sneered cruelly as i waited patiently for my new guest to arrive. Ideas of torture flew through my mind at speeds that would make the wannabe wisdom deity Athena jealous. The Olympians had no idea what they were giving up. The fools probably don't know that the first demigod child of each gender will be the most powerful, not to mention her other unlocked heritage. Poseidon had also been the most powerful of all my children, equal in power to only Hestia.

 **Ambrosine The Empousa's Pov**

Why would Lord Kronos send us to capture a demigod. If he wanted a good lay all he had to do was call for me. After all I'm much prettier than that flat chested demigod bimbo. I flipped my long, firey red hair over my shoulder as I gripped my Greek xithos tightly in my hand. I'm not gonna let her upstage me. The little brat took down a pack of obviously week hellhounds so what? I probably could have done it better and faster.

I looked on as the Cretan Bull charged forward blindly. Ugh, like father like son absolutely no brains and all brawns. The bull charged forward while the brat's back was turned finishing in uglier empousa. The Bull hit her and sent her flying across the the field straight into the side of a huge tree. Ouch! That's gotta hurt. Right when I thought this fight was over and I can go back to the club she gets back up back bleeding and torn with a new fire alit in her eyes. Just stay the hell down this is freaking boring seeing this wannabe whore get back up.

Percie'sKronos' POV

I sat on my throne patiently waiting for my minions to retrieve my dear granddaughter. Using my powers i could see everything without physically leaving Tartarus. I saw Percie slice through the entire pack of hellhounds with ease. I must say that i am quite impressed, but that won't stop me from taking my prize. I looked on as the second and third waves of monsters were decimated by the green eyed demigoddess. I gave the orders for the stronger monsters to reveal themselves. I had made sure not to underestimate the daughter of my second son this time around. In the end it had been the reason of my inevitable defeat. Honestly, I am feeling pretty disgusted with the creatures under my command. Does the Minotaur have no shame? Who the fuck gets killed by the same demigod three fucking times, and a girl none the less. I guess that it had probably inspired the Cretan Bull to avenge his son because he kinda kicked his ass into high gear.

I'll make sure that we enjoy her stay in the pit. Percie was it? She's too pretty for her own good and that won't get her far down here. She'll regret that she's didn't side with me the first time, this time she doesn't have a choice. No matter how long it takes I'll get her to side with me, after all I'm the only remaining deity of time. So its decided for every year that passes on the surface twenty years will pass here. It should be enough to break my favorite granddaughter.

I sneered cruelly as i waited patiently for my new guest to arrive. Ideas of torture flew through my mind at speeds that would make the wannabe wisdom deity Athena jealous. The Olympians had no idea what they were giving up. The fools probably don't know that the first demigod child of each gender will be the most powerful, not to mention her other unlocked heritage. Poseidon had also been the most powerful of all my children, equal in power to only Hestia.

 **Ambrosine The Empousa's Pov**

Why would Lord Kronos send us to capture a demigod. If he wanted a good lay all he had to do was call for me. After all I'm much prettier than that flat chested demigod bimbo. I flipped my long, firey red hair over my shoulder as I gripped my Greek xithos tightly in my hand. I'm not gonna let her upstage me. The little brat took down a pack of obviously week hellhounds so what? I probably could have done it better and faster.

I looked on as the Cretan Bull charged forward blindly. Ugh, like father like son absolutely no brains and all brawns. The bull charged forward while the brat's back was turned finishing in uglier empousa. The Bull hit her and sent her flying across the the field straight into the side of a huge tree. Ouch! That's gotta hurt. Right when I thought this fight was over and I can go back to the club she gets back up back bleeding and torn with a new fire alit in her eyes. Just stay the hell down this is freaking boring seeing this wannabe whore get back up.

 **Percie's POV**

My back felt like it was on fire. I got up and turned to face the Cretan Bull. He must be pretty pissed at me for continuing to kill his precious son.

The creature lowed his large head and moved closer to me, those black eyes of his getting darker and looking more dangerous. The horns on its head were ominous looking in the dark night, scaring the Hades out of me.

The bull snorted, and unexpectedly, he charged. His horns were pointed horizontally at me, looking like daggers flying at me at high speed.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I dove to my right to avoid the charge.

I held my sword out, stretching my body so that it faced the bull at a ninety degree angle. My left hand was near my left pocket, just in case I needed it. I had a feeling that if I tried using my knife it would get lost somehow. I wasn't exactly sure how it would get lost, but there was just that feeling I had. It was usually right.

I dove to my right again as the bull charged once again. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever. I would eventually tire out and the bull would defeat me, ramming its horns into my body and killing me. I took notice to every detail about the bull, the fact that it was a male and its white skin.

I rolled to my left and swung Riptide, hoping to be able to quickly kill the bull so that I could get to the other monster.

I sliced upward and made a gash on the Cretan Bull's left shoulder. As he charged past me, the bull let out a large moo of pain. The golden ichor started flowing like a waterfall down it's large shoulder.

I bent down and met the now seething gaze of the bull. He huffed and pawed at the ground roughly, like he was about to charge at me. I extended my left leg straight behind me and hunched my body forward like I was about to start a race. My left arm was at a ninety degree angle from my back, pointing diagonally in the air. Riptide's point touched the ground, my right arm preparing to tense up.

And at the exact same time, the Cretan Bull and I charged at each other.

The deadly, sharp horns pointed straight at me as I sprinted forward, Riptide swinging in my right hand. I didn't have a spear or javelin or lance so I didn't hold my weapon straight and forward like they did in those old medieval battles. Not the wars, but the entertainment battle with lances. I forget what it was called.

As the bull and I closed the gap, confidence surged through my body. I knew exactly which move to do and as long as the bull continued to do what I wanted (which was to keep charging), I could easily pull off the move.

 _Ten feet...five feet..._ Now!

As soon as I reached three feet from the bulls horns, the sharp horns close to stabbing my shoulders, I swung Riptide in an uppercut motion, slicing off the left horn of the beast. I quickly spun to my right, twirling Riptide up in the air. I grabbed the sword as soon as the tip faced the ground and I stabbed down with all my might.

Just as the left horn of the bull clattered to the pavement in the middle of the street, my sword entered the Cretan Bull's hide. It tore through skin, muscle and bone before poking the slightest hole in its heart, making the creature scream in pain before crumbling to dust like a breaking statue.

That was much easier than I thought. I knew that trying to stab it might not work like the team with Kitty at the museum.

Black dots started dancing through my vision as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I felt the ground coming closer as my eyes closed.

 **Ambrosine's POV**

"Grab the girl!" I yelled taking charge being the most intelligent monster there. "And be careful she's Lord Kronos'."

Maybe the brat had some substance to her after all if she was able to take the Cretan Bull down. It was actually pretty good strategy.

 **Author's POV**

Hello! I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I had exams. So Percie's is gonna fall into Kronos' scary hands. Please comment, vote and read it helps me update faster.

Oh and Ambrosine isn't really important but I thought that Kelly needed a little break. So she's not really important.


End file.
